yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Pure Nobles
The Three Emperors of Yliaster are a small group of duelists in charge of Yliaster with a common reccuring Infinity theme, consisting of Jose, Lucciano and Placido. Their names pay tribute to The Three Tenors. The three of them are the only duelists capable of wielding the all powerful Machine Emperors, which has the ability to seal any Synchro monster. Their plans revolve around using the Signers to complete the Infinity Circuit to unleash Zone, or their "God" to supposedly change the future as revealed by Jose. ]] All three of them have one of their eyes covered; Lucciano's left eye is covered, while Jose and Placido's right eyes are covered, and have an infinity symbol on their face; Placido and Lucciano over their covered eyes and Jose over his mouth and jaw with his eye covered by his eyebrow. They also have gems on their foreheads which correspond in colour to the auras of their Machine Emperors except that of Jose's which is red while Grannel's aura is yellow. Jose claims to be leader when he and Lucciano confront the Signers, while Lucciano adds that he is "sub-leader"; whether or not this is the truth is not known. The group seems to operate independently from the actual organization. They operate from an unknown building (possibly Yliaster's main headquarters) where they each have their own throne. They are first seen when Placido's card, Machine Emperor Wisel crash lands to Earth in its stone tablet form. Shortly after their arrival, Lazar and several of his security escorts arrive at the crash site claiming it to be forbidden grounds. However, Placido threatens him with his sword, and Lucciano taunts Lazar, revealing that they are his new bosses. This seems to immediately remind Lazar that the three are from Yliaster. Placido decides it to be a good idea to "test" out his newly acquired card. The trio are seen once more during the WRGP Premier Event, overlooking the party, as their discussing about the "true purpose" behind the Grand Prix being organize by them. However, when Bokuru unexpectedly crashes through, and Akiza Izinski manages to drive him off, Placido decides to deal with him. After that, Placido returns just in time to where his companions are, as they all witness the match between Yusei Fudo and Dark Glass. Wondering what happened when the monitor went blank, Jose states that another door has opened, an incomplete door to the alternate possibility of humans. While Placido himself, wonders about the flash of light that appeared during the duel. When Yusei and his new friend Bruno complete a new engine program, Placido has Lazar steal it. When it is brought to him he uses the program to upgrade a series of Riding Roids. The group makes use of this by creating the Imposter Jack Atlas in an attempt to unlock something known as "the Circuit". After the impostor is destroyed by the real Jack something happens that causes lines on the Circuit to partially appear. They are later seen watching Sherry cause a fake bomb warning in Sector Security HQ yet they have no involvement at all with the exception of knowing that Lazar had fled. After Placido is defeated in his Turbo Duel with Yusei, Jose and Lucciano confront the assembled Signers and explain what they claim their true goal is. They have long believed that Ener-D was a mistake of human achievement, and seek to eradicate all traces of it by destroying Neo Domino. They first persuaded Roman Goodwin to create Zero Reverse in hopes that it would destroy the whole city. Since it did not, they are now trying to create a second disaster that will cause even more destruction. Of course, because Jose and Lucciano gave this information freely, it is likely incomplete, if not false. Before leaving, Jose motivates the 3 Signers to continue winning on the WRGP as the trio itself is also going to participate on the tournament. On Episode 117, they use their powers to make people believe there are a team participating on the WRGP finals, known as Team New World. Notes There has been much speculation that the emperors are in any way androids or cyborgs. Jose's duel disk came out of his stomach to show Yusei, Jack, and Crow the Machine Emperor Grannel, but it if is unknown if this is just simply part of his uniform (Duel Coat) or if he has at least cybernetic parts (since he would not be an android). Placido merged with his duel runner and after he lost to Yusei, was broken in half and detached from it, thus being confirmed as an android or a very mechanical cyborg. They also have glowing gems on their foreheads. Placido's is green, Lucciano's is blue-purple, and Jose's is red. Category:Character groups Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters